


他杀

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Knives Out (2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96
Summary: 罗美/罗兰水仙 女孩子互相玩罢了
Kudos: 12





	他杀

01  
——————————————————  
后视镜中映出一排排倒退的杨树，夕阳下光秃秃的树杈也仿佛蒙上一层橘色的绸布，锋利冷硬的轮廓平添几分柔和，十一月的城市多雨无风，车胎碾过被打湿的落叶留下细小的摩擦声，算不上噪音，但总有人不爱听。兰森把广播音量调大，单手搭着车窗把烟灰与橙红色的火星散在依旧裹挟着水汽的秋风里。他随手抓了件毛衣套上出来的匆忙，直到踩下油门才发现自己蹬着拖鞋。离收到婚礼请柬已经过了两周，收件箱里的未读只增不减，兰森强迫自己不去盯着发件人黑体加粗的名字，却仍旧在十四个夜晚反复打开邮箱，看到眼眶灼烧酸痛。

他今天中午才堪堪从梦里醒来，赤脚踩在厨房冰凉的瓷砖地上煮咖啡，手机准时在一点钟震动了一下，兰森把屏幕反扣，端着马克杯回到书桌前随手抽了本书当做垫子。烫金的花体字被不经意洒出的棕色液体洇湿一块，他记得里面某句话，关于名字，关于欲望。

兰森不知道该如何形容这种方式，也许只是舌头与牙齿的轻轻碰撞，气流被挤压截断发出几个简短的音节，他默念着，一遍又一遍，好像把爱意含在嘴里，欲言又止。他一直不愿意同任何人分享的名字最近开始频繁出现在路人口中，电视里，路边报亭的杂志封面中。一千公里外的香槟玫瑰在水晶瓶里凋谢腐烂，他们那些绮丽暧昧的可念不可说却已经变成一句带过。

咖啡温度刚好，文档光标依旧停在旧章节末尾，手机铃声突兀响起，一场婚礼而已，何必如此大动干戈。好的咖啡常常很浓郁却不会令人痛苦，兰森深以为然，此刻味蕾却比平常敏感许多，酸涩残留在口腔里挥之不去，他的眉头拧在一起。

咖啡不会，但感情会。

心里突然冒出的想法像一簇细小的电流从头顶飞快窜到腰窝里，兰森被自己搞得汗毛倒立，手机两次突兀的嘟声后他直接把瓷杯甩出去老远。

“你至少应该给我回个电话，不来……也没关系，你还好吗？”电话那头的人叹了口气，尾音打着颤，有点讨饶的意味。兰森拿起手机，终究是气恼自己，一边拳头握得死紧，却忍不住又按了三四次播放键。他咬着嘴唇，喉间发出小动物般的呜咽声，很轻，像被埋在羊毛堆里的柯基，挣扎着要逃离足以让自己窒息的温柔。

他想做点别的事情转移注意力，于是蹲下来开始收拾刚才那滩麻烦，地毯的吸水能力不会让人失望，兰森捻起一小块碎片丢进垃圾桶，再丢一片，全都弄完后血也流了满手，他愣怔着，对着满眼猩红面无表情。

冰凉的水流慢慢冲刷掉浅淡的铁锈气味，洗手池壁被染得粉红，兰森如梦初醒，看着血珠从指尖跌落，种下一朵花。明明流着相同的血液，他会感觉到痛吗？

‘你真的想要我死吗？’兰森发动引擎时想着，这世上真有这么狠心的人。  
—————————————————————————  
“怎么办，每次看到你，我都好像在照镜子。”史蒂夫裹着被子躺在天蓝色的房间里，压变形的金发软软地垂在额前，眼皮耷拉着好像随时都能再睡过去。兰森那时候没多想，只是慢慢地剥着手里的橘子。

“那你要是让我伤心了，我就捅我自己一刀来惩罚你。”

“你才不会。”史蒂夫想要翻身，却被孪生兄弟抱了满怀，橘子酸甜的汁水一点点沾在唇瓣上，顺着对方的舌头又渡进口中，像某种秘而不宣的仪式。门外的世界正在苏醒，他们听着仆人走动着，护工小声说着老爷子今天的胃口，还有几个小屁孩不想上学的哀嚎，兰森索性直接钻进史蒂夫暖烘烘的被窝，牙齿磕在哥哥肩头上狠命咬出两道深红色的痕迹。他对这种感觉着迷，每一次两人紧贴在一起，鼻尖相碰，心口相依时，兰森总是觉得才真正找到一种归属，他也会羞于解释，却又骄傲地在日记里乱用自己的文学天赋。

【人理应有两颗心脏的，胸腔只一边跳动多奇怪啊。我中午又去找史蒂夫睡觉，他没被吵醒，翻身也不小心压到我。他把我当成他的毛毛虫抱枕用腿勾住，心口压住我另一侧空荡荡的胸腔。他被一阵蛮力摇醒后好像要发作，却看到对面的我泪流满面时慌了神。

“怎么了，你哪不舒服啊？”他把我抱在怀里拍拍。“你不能因为你是弟弟就老哭吧？”他又叽里咕噜地说了点什么，见我只是干哭便松开了，以为只是发了噩梦。我神神叨叨地又贴上去。“你听啊，史蒂夫！”我对我们之间的默契很有信心，他愣了一会，想起我刚才哭的样子，蓝眼珠也雾蒙蒙的，躲在两把金色的小扇子后面不好意思抬眼。“别哭啊！”我用睡衣袖子着急地往他脸上抹。

“我好喜欢你，就像你喜欢你自己。”

他噗嗤一下笑出来，可爱极了。

我忍不住去亲吻他，伸出舌头轻蹭着他的牙齿，长久以来的不安定感在当下有了答案，他总是靠在我身上看画册，帮我打理缠在一起的鞋带，爱吃我最讨厌的茄子，喜欢睡觉一睡就睡好久，以前我还想，哪有人那么能睡啊，现在我知道了，他是连同我那份也睡掉了，就像我的作文总是A+一样，我连同他的文笔也具备了，能不厉害么。他被我亲的晕晕乎乎的，拽着我不让我离开，断断续续地也就躺了一个下午，光溜溜地在被窝里亲热。

史蒂夫被我压进床垫里脸红的要滴血，并紧腿根任我动作，软绵绵地呻吟着叫我帮他手淫。

“那你待会用嘴帮我嘛。”我上下撸动着粉色的柱身，指头恶意地刮蹭着顶端让他忍不住惊叫出来。

“你射一次还不够吗。”他抱怨着，掰开我的手要自己来。

“可是你的嘴巴很适合为我口交诶。”我用手指戳戳他肉嘟嘟的唇瓣，这真的不是草莓味果冻吗？

“那你的嘴巴是不是也可以给我用！”他又羞又气地打了下我的屁股。

第二次架不住我的死缠烂打，他终于含住我的阴茎开始吞吐，跪趴在我两腿间像条乖顺的萨摩耶。我从来没见过史蒂夫这样，他用手揉搓着我的囊袋，分泌过多的顺着嘴角流在床单上，仅仅是为我口交就可以舒服地蜷起脚趾，饱满的臀瓣都开始随我手机里的音乐轻轻摇晃。他可以是沉静的，坐在画室里整个下午只为完成一幅素描，也可以是严肃的，骑着单车穿过十个街区把自己从游戏厅里揪出来带回家教训，偶尔也会是舒展的，圣诞节与家人们坐在一起，抢过表弟的手机调出狗狗滤镜自拍。但我现在却不能把眼前的他与之前任何一个重合，他就这么毫无顾忌地表达着自己的欲望，好像夏日里果园里悬挂的粉红蜜桃，剥开那层带着细小绒毛的皮便是汁水丰沛的内在，诱人采撷。肮脏一点的说法，他真像个荡妇。

原来嫉妒和占有欲我也得了两倍。

他被我抓住头发仰起头被迫接受更深的插入，双眼被刺激着流下泪水，不明白毫无缘由的粗暴，却并不抗拒，只是调整着姿势，继续承受着我的顶弄，直到我红着眼眶将浓稠的精液射进他嘴里，更过分地，他仔仔细细地用嘴巴帮我清理掉所有白色污迹，舔了舔嘴唇，好像还没爽够。

“该你咯。”

他平躺在脏兮兮的床单上，脑子仿佛被几把操坏了一样分开双腿，好像根本没察觉到我的情绪变化，直到我含住那里，他也只是舒服地叹了口气，闭眼小声哼叽着享受服务。我一边吞吐着一边心中盛满了奇妙的恨意，淫荡的婊子，我在骂他，但又好像通过他看到我自己。史蒂夫如果是个女孩，我肯定不是最败坏家门的孩子。她会穿着堪堪到大腿根的超短裙在体育场上卖弄风骚，球赛结束后又被那些强壮的男孩儿拖进浴室，托起一条腿站在花洒下挨操，也许是一个，又或者是好几个，轮流玩到她只能喷尿。几个月后她会在全家人的注视下孕吐，却对孩子的父亲毫无头绪，我会静静地坐在她对面看着那双漂亮又无辜的蓝眼睛，看她冲我吐吐舌头。那孩子是当然不能留下的，外公和舅舅们嘴上不说，眼神却在她偶尔路过时愈发深邃。是她先放弃自己的，我站在门外，冷眼看着她忘情地坐在外公身上浪叫，那双早就枯皱如老树的双手肆意玩弄着她娇嫩饱满的双乳，残忍地拉扯着艳红挺立的乳头。外公问她，舒服吗宝贝。我捂住耳朵，不愿意再听，他一向喜爱折磨我们，我最像他，也最讨厌他。

突然被史蒂夫捏了下肩膀，我才从愤怒的思绪抽离出来，刚才的故事太过鲜活，太过生动，我有一瞬间想要立刻把他绑起来给我操，给我生孩子，生出来的是傻子也好，呆子也罢，只要乖乖呆在我们的世界就好。

“你在想什么？”

我把他形状漂亮的阴茎吐出来，用手慢慢揉弄着，凑在他耳边将我的想法和盘托出，文学创作需要天马行空，他掐住我的肚子叫我闭嘴，在我说起他和外公那段时他软绵绵地给了我几拳，下面却不争气地射我一手。

“他要操也只会操你，全家他最喜欢的就是你，凭什么只有我是女的，你也是女的！”

我笑嘻嘻地清理手心，躺在他身边，我们太像了，我喜欢的，他恐怕也不讨厌。

“嗯……”史蒂夫平复着呼吸，却欲言又止。

“你……你不操我吗？”】  
————————————————————————  
“啪！”

兰森将日记本快速合上丢到后座，他在加油站不能抽烟，手贱地东刨西刨，好东西没找到，心里又添了不少堵。他不知道史蒂夫到底是有多无耻才敢给他寄结婚请柬，他们的感情也好像实在某一夜戛然而止。当警戒线围满整座别墅，他被几条野狗拱着逃进家门以后，刚想抱怨一下可怕的降温，却迎上其他人讥讽不屑的眼神，史蒂夫只是安静地坐在角落的沙发里，一个眼神都未曾分给他。他粗略地扫了几眼遗嘱，让所有闲杂人等闭嘴吃屎以后期待着孪生兄弟说点什么，那人却只是拜托了警长们好好查清凶手是谁，说罢便要上楼休息。

“你别跟着了，先去做笔录吧。”

兰森记得那是那天哥哥说的唯一一句话，他想要捏捏史蒂夫柔软饱满的指肚，对方却不着痕迹地缩缩手。

“怎么，这会儿有钱了就要和亲兄弟明算账？”

回应兰森的只有几声拖鞋踩在木质楼梯上的响动，他彻底被这种态度惹恼，还没到天完全黑透，终于从冗长无趣的笔录中逃脱，三步并作两步上楼偏要和史蒂夫讨个说法。结果扒对方裤子扒到一半被破门而入的警方直接抓起来每日二十四小时监控防止他突然发狂。

兰森将车钥匙交给门童，踩着拖鞋踢踢踏踏地走进被装点一新的庄园，晃神了片刻他才眯眼看了看手上的请柬，时间地点下面一行小字，派对主题：迪士尼。

“都不知道三婚还是四婚了，花样还挺多。”他把请柬揉成一团丢进垃圾桶里。裤腿突然被什么东西扯了一下，一个四五岁的小姑娘穿着满大街都能看到的冰雪奇缘爆款蓝裙子，白金色假发衬得她肤色相当暗沉。小黑人见她愣怔着，转而便去拉他的手。

“妈咪，弄不开这个，想喝呢。”

“我不是你妈，一边玩去。”兰森嘴上说着，但手上还是帮小姑娘把酸奶打开。

“哦，那你现在是谁，我好像没看过你这个卡通人物。”

兰森懒得理她，转身就要往更里面走，下一秒却因为熟悉的声音硬生生停住脚步。

“天哪，谁给你擦了这么黑的粉底，你又要做茉莉公主了吗？”

兰森没想过自己居然能够坦然地转身直视史蒂夫，但他却是这么做了，面对加害着他要做的反正不是逃避，对方依旧是言笑晏晏，抱着小女孩讲了几句小话便轻易哄着她跑向父亲，给这边的兄弟二人腾出战场。史蒂夫眼尖地看到兰森手指上的伤口，他聪明的转移话题，想带弟弟先去清理包扎，让旁人丝毫不觉得两人早已势如水火，他永远是那个得体乖巧的长孙，而兰森则是心如蛇蝎杀人抢夺遗产不成又去监狱里蹲了半年多的不孝子。

“小伤，这么长时间，功力又精进了不少，也是，两三个前妻呢，遗产哪有我们家那么好分，不过我相信你总有办法的。”

“我不是来同你吵架的，兰森。”他今天穿了一身白马王子的装束，好不耀眼，本就金发碧眼，天资极好，再来一匹白马观众们直接就可以享受迪士尼3D力作白马后妈和黑妹继女。

兰森咧着嘴笑意未达眼底，刚想开口却被来人打断。

“好久不见，坐牢好玩吗？”小胡子男人抬起手举起香槟示意，金红色的盔甲发出咔咔咔的声音，兰森不想用过多语言形容这种充满故弄玄虚科技感的声音，反正就是咔咔咔。

史蒂夫推了一下那人，局促地笑了下，无需介绍，兰森当然知道他的丈夫是谁。

“当然无聊，我突然间想起来，我们家还留着史蒂夫满月时你抱他的照片，我再怎么玩都不如您会玩。”

“好了好了，你就别添乱了，快去看着小宝吧，跑多了发汗晚上要感冒的。”史蒂夫赶快将丈夫赶走，防止争吵越演越烈。他拉着兰森快步走进别墅，嘴上说着要替他找双暖和些的鞋子。

兰森反手锁上衣帽间的门斜靠在衣柜边看着史蒂夫挑挑拣拣。

“他操的你舒不舒服？”

“什么？”

兰森没再搭话，坐下来换鞋，他们好像从小到大，连生长的速度都是一样，衣服尺码鞋码从来都是相同的，他曾经沉溺于这种甜蜜的巧合里相信他们是天生一对，现在却只能沉默地对坐，他甚至没有开口道谢，史蒂夫现在做什么都不值得他感谢。

史蒂夫扣着袖子，想说点什么却不知如何打破现在尴尬的气氛，他们并排坐在一起，他便侧过头，巧合般正对上弟弟深棕色的瞳孔。嘴唇突然传来的疼痛令他忍不住呻吟出声，却并没有推开对方，他没法拒绝，这二十多年他只拒绝过兰森一次，换来的便是做三年毫不相干的陌生人。他自以为聪明，却总是为了弟弟犯傻。

“你为什么不推开我，你结婚了！”反倒是兰森先放开他，用指腹抹掉嘴边的血迹。他又回想起下午在加油站看到的那段文字，所以真的谁都不会拒绝吗？连现在的丈夫也是这样在一起的么？ 心跳仿佛一下又一下的钝击似乎要穿破胸腔，但更难受的是右侧带来的空虚感，兰森就坐在他另一颗心脏主人身旁，生理本能的亲近丝毫没被情绪左右，他在尽力控制着，却还是脱力地靠在史蒂夫身上。

“我来只是想知道，外公到底是怎么死的，我不需要家产，我只要一个真相。”他们像十八岁那年的夏天一样靠坐在一起，看似亲密无间，兰森却握上史蒂夫的左手，用不知何时装在裤兜里的刀片，一下又一下，刻出同样形状的伤口，任由腥甜的血液在米白色的马裤上开出花来。史蒂夫紧咬着嘴唇，只是忍受着，却不吭一声。

“弄好了，你说吧。”兰森看着二人相差无几的伤痕，轻笑出声，亮晶晶的眼睛盛满快意，满是期待，仿佛等待的是一场告白。

他的镜子早就碎了。


End file.
